


Burning Glances, Turning Heads

by poppetawoppet



Series: porn stars [2]
Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M, Porn Star AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppetawoppet/pseuds/poppetawoppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is how porn star Kris and Adam met. Implied Brad/Cale</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Glances, Turning Heads

The ballroom was all color, and he wore black. Kris stood in the door and watched for awhile, let himself be watched. He knew that he stood out in the rainbow, his blood-red mask the only color in his outfit.

For once, he was the devil.

Kris wandered the room, his eyes returning to a far off dancer entirely in silver and blue. Kris began to approach him, when someone walked in his path.

"Ah, Kris," Brad took Kris's arm and walked him the opposite way.

"Bradley. I did not expect you here. And we're supposed to be masked."

"I would recognize that set of abs anywhere."

"Anyone who has seen him shirtless would. Way to make a major faux pas, Brad," a voice said from behind Kris.

Kris felt an all too familiar hand on his shoulder.

"Hello, Cale. I see you went with dog again."

"Better than a tree."

"As much fun as it would be to see you two argue," Kris said," I—"

"Actually," Cale interrupted.

Kris caught a brief look between Brad and Cale, and then they were on his sides, arms tightly clamped to his. Kris swallowed, because he'd never done a threesome on camera, but he was more than happy to try if it was these two involved. Then he remembered he was in character, and made mild protests as he was escorted down the hall.

*

"Strip him, clean him up, prepare him."

The voice came from nowhere. It was low, dangerous, and Kris could swear he had heard it before. It couldn't be Cook, he had officially retired last year. But who?

But then there was a flurry of hands, and Kris was naked and being walked backwards to a bed.

"The mask?" Cale asked.

"Leave it."

"Cale? Brad? What's going on?"

They said nothing, Cale holding down Kris's hands as Brad tied them to the bed.

"I could kick you."

"Shhh," Cale said, kissing Kris firmly. "You won't."

Brad disappeared, returning with a damp cloth, slowly wiping down Kris's naked body. Kris shivered at first, and then Cale would press a warm kiss against his neck, then his chest. Then Brad and Cale switched, Cale washing slow, tortuous circles, Brad warming up afterwards.

Cale paused at Kris's cock, which was half hard already.

"Keep going. Just be careful." The voice again.

Brad grinned and knelt down. "I got this."

Then his mouth was on Kris's cock, gentle fluttering kisses punctuated by flits of Brad's tongue.

"Nghh—"

Kris's moan was stifled by Cale's mouth.

"We've just begun. Be patient."

Kris tried to retort back, but Brad hands were spreading his legs, pushing them to Kris's chest.

"What are you—"

Kris realized he wasn't going to finish that sentence. He never did when Brad was using his tongue.

"I told you to be careful. If you go much longer, he won't be any good for me."

Brad sighed, running his tongue teasingly along the edge of Kris's hole. Kris moaned in protest as Cale pulled Brad back.

"Not ours, Brad."

"But I was just starting."

"Mine."

Kris turned his head, and saw the man in blue and silver in the doorway.

Brad made a move to protest, but then Cale grabbed him. Brad made protests as he was draped over Cale's shoulders, but the wink he sent Kris said quite another thing.

The man in blue and silver examined Kris, eyes memorizing every inch of Kris's skin.

"Even better than I imagined," he purred.

"Are you going to just look? Because that would be a terrible waste of my time," Kris said.

He could only see a flash of blue eyes, a swatch of dark hair under the hat, and a bit of chin, but Kris _wanted_.

"Hmmm. I see Brad and Cale picked a talker."

"Maybe they realized you needed someone to talk back to you."

The man laughed, light and musical. "I can't wait to see what dirty little things I can make you say."

"Not going to be very much if you just keep standing there. Especially with all that clothing."

The man gave Kris a long look and turned, removing his hat and jacket and laying them on a nearby chair. Kris watched as the man undressed himself, revealing a long, pale body, and—

"Holy shit."

The man grinned. "Thank you. I'd pretend to be modest about it, but why pretend?"

"If I had a dick like that I'd walk down the streets naked twice a day."

This time the laugh was full-bodied, the man pausing to breathe even.

"I would have to say the same for you."

"Who says I don't?"

"Hmmm," the man said, kneeling beside the bed. "Enough talk, Kristopher."

Kris watched as long pale fingers ran over his body, stroking and rubbing, but never lingering for more than a second. The man only stopped at Kris's cock, a sly grin on his face as he ran his fingertips down its length. Kris watched as the man brought his thumb to his mouth, licking off the drop of pre-come, and them pressing the same thumb to Kris's lips. Kris opened his mouth and sucked, tasting a hint of himself and someone else.

"I think Brad and Cale prepared you too well. I wanted this to last," the man began kissing and biting along Kris's collarbone.

"Maybe if you'd introduced yourself, we might have ended up here anyway," Kris gasped as the man sucked on his nipple, a gentle scrape of teeth as he pulled away.

"Hmmm. Yes, but it is fun to watch those two play," the man walked over to the chair again, rummaging in his clothes.

"Good point. Maybe next time?"

"You think there's going to be a next time?"

"Oh. There will be a next time."

Kris watched the man turn around. Kris looked him up and down, eyes returning to his cock.

"No one's convinced me yet."

Kris said nothing, and watched as the man pushed a leg aside. Kris put it back.

"You were quite cooperative earlier. What now?"

"I want your name."

"No."

"You have mine."

"No."

"Then I'm not going to cooperate. I don't have sex with strangers."

"I don't see as you have much choice here."

"You really don't want to test that."

Kris stared into the man's blue eyes for a long time, his body aching to be touched, until the man looked down.

"Adam."

Kris grinned. "Adam. Thank you."

Adam looked back up, and behind his mask, his eyes flashed. "Now where was I?"

Kris arched his back and spread his legs. "This help?"

Adam smiled. "Hmmm. Yes. I believe I was going to make you say dirty things."

"Really? Like what?"

Kris bit his lip as Adam's slick finger ghosted just outside of his hole.

"Oh, I'm sure you can think of things."

Adam's finger circled, and circled…. And circled.

"Adam, _Please_ "

"Oh no, that won't do at all. Please what?"

"Just stop playing and stick the finger in me."

"Better."

Of course it wasn't enough. One was just an appetizer, a tiny little salad.

"More."

"What would I do with more?"

Kris shifted, looking for some sort of feeling, except the endless teasing of the one slick finger inside of him.

"Please. Open me up. Get me ready for you."

"Ready for what?"

"Adam."

"Ready for what?"

Adam's voice was low and smooth and dark, growing more heated with each of Kris's pleas.

"For you to fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard. Please."

"I told you I could make you say dirty things."

"Will you stop talking and just do it. God."

Kris groaned as Adam's fingers worked him open, too slow and too careful, Kris's hips twitching to find friction. Then nothing.

"Don't stop. Why—"

Kris opened his eyes, and watched as Adam got ready.

"That's kind of hot."

Adam looked at him. "Oh really?" He ran a hand down the latex, twisting his wrist just so.

"Ah, fuck, stop teasing. If I had my hands I'd—"

"Shut up already, Kristopher."

Kris bit off a retort, throwing his head back as Adam fucked him slowly, expertly controlling the rhythm to the point of torture.

"Ah, fuck me. Harder. Harder."

Adam gripped Kris's hips and drove deeper.

"Yes. Fuck yes. Harder." Kris gripped the ties around his hands. "Faster. Fuck me like you mean it."

"Dirty mouth. Just keep up with that dirty mouth."

Kris couldn't say anything because Adam was pounding him into the bed, relentless and perfect, on the edge of almost too much.

"Fuck. Fuck Adam. Adam."

Then Adam's head lowered, the feathers of his mask brushing Kris's chin, and Adam's teeth dug into his shoulder, and Kris felt his orgasm spread from Adam's mouth outward, spreading out to the sound of skin against skin.

Adam kept going, his eyes fixed on Kris. Kris looked back, watching as Adam slid over, his eyes almost black, his body stilling bit by bit.

"Next time," Adam whispered into Kris's shoulders, "I want your hands free."

"Who says there's going to be a next time?"

Adam lifted his head. "Oh. There's going to be a next time."

They were still staring at each other even after the director yelled cut.

*

"Mom. I know I didn’t call back. I was working. No. No. I just can't answer personal phone calls on the job. I'm on break right now."

Kris sighed. His parents knew he worked in the movie industry. Just not exactly where.  
Sure he made high class porn. But it wasn't something you just shared with your parents.

"I love you too mom. I'll see you at Christmas."

"Not going home for Thanksgiving?"

Kris turned and looked at the man in the doorway. Adam Lambert. A legend in the industry. It was so much easier with the cameras, and naked, for some reason. Kris managed to come up with words.

"Unfortunately, since that is two days from today, and shooting is going to end tomorrow… I'm staying here."

"Good."

Kris stared.

"I'm a big fan of your work by the way, just so you know. That's how my agent conned me into this ridiculous movie."

Kris felt a small blush rise, and went for humor to banish it. "Trust me. This one is relatively normal."

Adam laughed, brushing hair out of his face. "Yes I know. It's kind of intense though."

Kris bit his lip. Breathed. "That's not."

"Not what?"

Adam was leaning against the doorway, casual and cool. Except his eyes. There was something in his eyes. Kris had been staring at them all day, so he knew them all too well by now.

"Normal."

Kris said nothing more. He had put it out there.

"Yeah. I know."

It was barely a whisper.

Kris grabbed his phone. "I have a better idea. I have some pumpkin pie in my fridge, and I don't want to wait to eat it. Why don't you share it with me so I don't feel so bad about eating it early?"

"Are you going to make me watch football?"

"Maybe. But I won't argue when you start rooting for the team with the tightest pants."

Adam smiled, almost shyly. "Well then. Pumpkin pie and ogling boys on TV? Sound like a perfect night to me. I'll need a ride though. My agent dropped me off this morning and I'm pretty sure she doesn't want to drop me off for a booty call."

"Who says this is a booty call?"

"She would."

"You should get a better agent." Kris brushed by Adam and motioned for him to follow him to the car.

The two walked through the set, ignoring the crew members packing up for the night.

"Why? She got me here didn't she?"

Kris stopped at the edge of the parking lot and looked at Adam. "Good point. You should give her a bonus."

Adam laughed, and they walked to Kris's car. Kris pretended not to notice when Adam's hand slipped into his.


End file.
